Detention
Detention is a form of discipline at Elmsmere Manor and formerly Elmsbury Academy. Pupils who misbehave are given a detention of which they attend after school at 4'O Clock, which is why detention at Elmsmere is nicknamed 4'O Clock Club. Pupils are expected to sit quietly and read, do homework, or do nothing during detention but at Elmsmere this is not the case and pupils get up to mischief during detention. Appearances Series 1: When Nathan came to work at Elmsbury, Mr Byron offered him the job to run what the pupils nicknamed the '4'O Clock Club' saying it would be a familiar environment to him. Nathan, thinking it was an activities club or something, volunteered to run it unknown it was actually detention. Detention appeared in Series 1 a lot. Series 2: Nathan still runs detention until he leaves and Dexter Harris takes the job of running detention. He tries acting tough but breaks after Josh manipulated Molly, Zoe-Marie, and Agness into thinking the trio had insulted each other resulting in a fight. In Rights and Responsibilities, Mr Bell walks in on a fight and puts Mr Thorne in charge, much to the pupils' dismay. After the pupils make a music video about Bell's scheme showing footage Ryan secretly recorded from Thorne's detention, Dexter is put back in charge. Series 3: Detention first appears in Merger. Mr Nunn was initially in charge of it, potentially explaining how rough Fowlmere was as the teachers were bad role models to the pupils there. Dexter Harris is forced into volunteering by Bell as an attempt for Bell to look good. Detention appears from time to time in Series 3, but not as frequently as in Series 1 or 2. Series 4: In Toads, Dexter Harris resigns from running detention, and Mr Nunn is put back in charge. After a pupil protest and Nunn revealing his true colours to Miss Andress, Mr Bell is put in charge. He does schemes such as litter picking in order to shape up the frequent pupils in detention. However they usually all fail and he is reprimanded by Miss Andress. Series 5: Bell is still in charge of detention, and new headteacher Mrs Goodman attempts to transform detention into therapy to get the kids to open up much to Bell's dismay and even has to take Amber, Violet, and Darnesh to Chickentastic instead of detention. By Swimming however, it is obvious detention has been turned back, as further backed up by Social Worker where Bell is seen taking a normal detention. Series 6: Detention itself becomes less common in Series 6 but is mentioned a lot, mostly by teachers giving pupils detentions. Series 7: A new detention room is mentioned and shown in the opening for Boxes but does not make frequent appearances or even time to time appearances. In Tattoo Mr Boyd is shown to be taking it and tries getting Amber, Violet, Darnesh, and CJ to 'open up' about their disruptive tendencies. Series 8: Detention appears a little more frequent and ran by Mr Boyd who unlike Dexter or Nathan does not have fun activities in detention but is a pushover who is popular with the pupils and would not be mad at one for talking during detention. Series 9: In Anniversary, Nunn is now running detentions but runs them a lot differently to how he did in Toads. In Toads, he was scrict and wouldn't tolerate misbehaviour but in this episode he is shown to be more of a pushover. He tries to address bad behaviour but he is not as unfriendly and aggressive as in Toads.